


Babe let's join the Mile High Club

by comos_kumakumar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Airplane Sex, Barebacking, Exhibitionism-Kinda?, M/M, Mile High Club, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Top Russia/Bottom America
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comos_kumakumar/pseuds/comos_kumakumar
Summary: 标题说明一切，伊万和阿尔弗雷德在飞机上来了一炮。"高空俱乐部”就是在飞行中的飞机上进行性行为的意思嘛（
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Babe let's join the Mile High Club

他们才刚刚开始，阿尔弗雷德已经感到头晕目眩了。  
此刻他们正在一架飞行中的客机上，在机舱尾部的简易洗手间里吻得热火朝天。他和伊万都绝对不可能称得上是身材娇小的家伙，两双无处安放的长腿把原本就窘迫的空间挤占得密不透风。  
阿尔弗雷德用手撑住狭窄的洗手池边沿，分开他包裹在西装裤内的两条腿——于是伊万如愿以偿地侵入那为他敞开的空隙，顺势捞起他的双腿架在自己腰上。他看起来比阿尔弗雷德更加急不可耐，知道他们没有多少时间。他的牙齿咬在阿尔弗雷德的肩窝上，舌头滚烫地贴着他的锁骨，双手游走在他能接触到的每一寸皮肤上，把他的臀部捏成各种形状。阿尔弗雷德发出呼吸急促的笑声，仰起脖子允许伊万用嘴唇追逐他跳动的脉搏。他们的每一部分身体都不得不重叠在一起，阿尔弗雷德弯折的腿抬起来撑在对面的墙上，洗手台角落里伸出来的水龙头把他的骶骨硌得生疼。  
“Geez，这也太不舒服了，让、让我—-”他挣扎着把伊万推远一点，试图从他们有限的一两寸空隙之中转过身去。  
伊万领会了他的意思：“从后面来吗？”  
“嗯哼………这都是你的错——谁让你非要长这么大个儿，大鼻子蠢熊？照这个姿势下去你非得把我的骨盆压碎不可。”  
“嘿，”伊万举起双手以示无辜——在这个距离他的手肘差点撞到门上——“这可是你的主意。”  
“你同意的。现在，快点。”  
伊万帮助阿尔弗雷德转过身去背对着他，他用手捞着年轻人的腰，把他扣在自己怀里，褪下他的裤子直到自己滚烫的胯下紧贴着赤裸的臀部——是刚刚渡过青春期的年轻男孩的屁股，圆润紧实，覆盖着一层薄薄的脂肪。单单是这样的亲热就已经让他硬得不行，他克制不住自己像发情期的野兽一样在阿尔弗雷德的臀缝里磨蹭。而他自己甚至还穿得整整齐齐呐。  
阿尔弗雷德显而易见地不喜欢这一点，他报复性地在伊万的裆部抓了一把，换来对方一声吃痛的抽气。“哈！是你的裤裆里现在有另一根水管，还是说你只是很高兴见到我？”阿尔弗雷德永远控制不了自己在不合时宜的场合说烂笑话。  
“猜猜看。”伊万不紧不慢地说，“让我给你点提示：它总是能高效地堵上你的嘴。”  
阿尔弗雷德还想再呛他一句什么，但是伊万钳住了他的下颌，将他的脸侧过来用力吻他。他们无伤大雅的斗嘴瞬间就被忘到脑后了。他分开双唇变得甜蜜和温顺，用他的舌头缠绕着伊万的，热情又饥渴就好像插进来的是他的阴茎，在伊万把涂满润滑液的手指滑进他的臀缝时回报以响亮的呻吟。伊万的手指不断地在他的屁股里进进出出，挑逗着甬道入口处的那一圈紧致的软肉，承诺着在那之后他会用阴茎对他做的事情。渴望和期待烧得他发疯。  
“我想要你想得不能自已（I want you to fuck me so bad）,” 阿尔弗雷德断开了这个吻然后说，他的声音又低又急促，“我从今天早上看到你出现在会议室的那一刻就开始想了，我从午休时你把手放在我身上摩挲我的后颈的那一刻就开始想了；我想要你把我压在工具间的墙上，或者复印室的电脑桌上，卫生间里，或者就在那张该死的会议桌上，在他妈的所有人面前。求你了，伊万，我要你现在就操我。”  
“妈的，”伊万难以自控地脱口而出，他的母语在床上听起来粗鲁，危险又下流，总是能魔法般地打开阿尔弗雷德体内的某个开关，把一股热流送往他的下腹，“你要杀死我了，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“在我们干个底朝天之前，想都别想。”  
那两根手指短暂地离开了阿尔弗雷德的体内然后就被更为粗大的东西所代替。阿尔弗雷德发出满足的叹息，伊万终于开始真正地操他了，干脆利落不留情面，每一下都撞得很深，整根干进去又用力地拔出来，阿尔弗雷德的神经发出嗡鸣。“是的，没错，就是那样，你感觉起来太好了伊万。不要停下，不要停——”他无法在伊万的阴茎上保持冷静。伊万在他身后在他体内，飞机引擎的震动与气流的颠簸将原本的触感成倍放大了，这个角度下，重力的帮助使那根天赋异禀的老二带有攻击性地沉入得更深，被撑开时的甜蜜疼痛强烈得让阿尔弗雷德脑袋发昏。  
他整个上身都抵着镜面，身后人的手粗暴地抓着他摆弄他的身体，伸进他大敞的领口下，用指甲和指腹折磨他已经挺立起来的乳头。框架眼镜狼狈地歪挂在脸上，随着伊万插入的频率上下滑动。  
“轻、轻点——”阿尔弗雷德半真半假地抱怨，撅起屁股向后迎合伊万的冲撞。关于他们或许会被人发现的幻想令他血脉贲张：也许是某个从隔壁隔间听到他们的可怜虫，也许是打开门时撞上心知肚明的空乘；不仅仅是他们现在所制造的声响，在那之后他凌乱不堪的头发与踉跄的脚步足以让机舱里的所有人知道他是如何被好好地操过了，他将带着被射到满溢出来的后穴与浑身酸痛的关节渡过剩下的航程。  
但是他情愿过会儿再去担心这样的困扰——如果能被称之为困扰的话，毕竟前列腺被操的感觉令人毛骨悚然地好。他知道有什么美妙的东西就要降临了，因为他已经硬得发痛，下身与伊万相连处的每条肌肉都在抽搐，沸腾的血液涌向下体。在他高潮前一刻伊万及时地捂住了他的嘴，他在伊万的掌心里发出无声的尖叫，然后射了出来。这让他立刻就失去了站直的力气，全靠伊万的身体和镜面把他夹在中间保持平衡。这太舒服了，仿佛周身的每一个毛孔都在向外冒出蒸汽，他甚至可以就在此时此地睡过去也说不定。但是伊万还在坚持不懈地操着他，让他感觉自己的身体好像融化了的铅。  
伊万的高潮快要来临的时候阿尔弗雷德同样能够感觉到他，他的速度减缓了，每一次挺腰都蛮横又凶暴，纯粹的本能拉拽着他，呼出的湍急气流喷在阿尔弗雷德的后颈上让他发痒，“阿尔弗雷德————”他咬着牙喘息，直到停止了动作，紧接着就是某种熟悉的，粘稠的触感充斥了阿尔弗雷德的肠道。  
软下来的阴茎滑出体外，阿尔弗雷德哆嗦了一下。哇哦。他模模糊糊地想，这绝对是他经历过最棒的一场性爱，之一。他们怎么没早点试试这个？拜空气稀薄的高空所赐，窒息感绝对是完美的高潮助燃剂，他刚刚觉得自己的脑子都被操飞了。他没意识到自己说了出来直到伊万嗤笑了一声，“是哦，”他说，“前提是你得本来有个脑子。”  
阿尔弗雷德给了他一个中指。  
伊万把他们俩都收拾得尽可能体面，不顾阿尔弗雷德的抗议用他脱下来的内裤擦干净了他们身上那些东西，然后把它团成一团塞进了垃圾箱。这个混蛋。  
“别抱怨啦，”伊万伸手拍拍他的脸颊，“就好像你没毁掉过我的西装裤似的。”  
【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 手上还有两篇点文和三个要填的坑，而我却在摸鱼写PWP（擦汗


End file.
